


Por siempre y para siempre.

by Sasukitsu



Series: 4ever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reencarnación, Romance, Sonfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De un tiempo a esta parte, Stiles comenzó a tener extraños sueños. Sueños llenos de sangre, fuego y un sentimiento agridulce. Y también comenzó a sentirse raro junto al Sourwolf...¿Por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sangre y Fuego.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mio, ni la serie Teen Wolf, ni los hechos realmente históricos de mi fic. Solo es mío lo que me inventé, mis originales y demás. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.
> 
> Referencias wikipedia  
> http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drogas_enteog%C3%A9nicas_y_registro_arqueol%C3%B3gico  
> http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cultura_maya  
> http://www.samaelgnosis.net/revista/ser43/index.html
> 
> Canción del fic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyjP3mnCRGA  
> Cielo de Acuarela, de Alejandro Fernández.

Stiles empezó a sentirse extraño al estar al lado del Sourwolf justo después de su muy extraña aventura en México.

No raro en plan no soporto ni mirarte, ni raro en el caso de tus-cejas-parecen-gusanos-de-seda-y-me-voy-a-reír-de-ti, no. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de meterse con el lobo agrio porque le gustaba como se erizaba como un gato, justo como otras veces hacía. No, se sentía súper raro, tirando a más que raro.

Su estómago comenzó a llenarse de jodidas mariposas cada vez que su mirada se encontró con la del ex alfa, ahora beta de Scott verdadero alfa, su corazón, ya acelerado de por sí, comenzó a hacer saltos extraños y realmente maratonianos y su cuerpo comenzó a casi inclinarse sobre el macizo cuerpo sexy de Derek.

Comenzó a sentirse más que raro, en serio, y empezaba a preocuparse.

Y luego sus sueños, también empezaron a ser más raro que raro, tirando a súper espeluznante, llenos de pánico, sangre, fuego y un sentimiento agridulce, y entonces Stiles lo perdió. Después de despertarse sobresaltado por centésima vez en tres semanas, el pobre chico de ojos miel, se levantó como si le persiguieran los Kanimas, y se fue derechito a Deaton.

Entró sin llamar y encontró al muy madrugador druida-veterinario atendiendo a un gato con cara de malas pulgas.

-Hey, doc. ¿Tienes un momento?

Deaton lo miró con una enigmática sonrisa y le señaló con una de sus manos una silla cercana.

-Dime…

Y Stiles se pasó hora y media explicándole las cosas súper espeluznantes que le habían pasado en esas últimas semanas.

 

Deaton se sentó sus buenos diez minutos pensativo, después que Stiles terminara de contarle su odisea.

-Eso realmente sí que es interesante.-le dijo con calma, Stiles estaba que se mordía las uñas.

-¿Así que sabes qué puede ser?-preguntó expectante.

-Tengo una ligera idea.-murmuró cogiendo al gato olvidado, ya dormido de puro aburrimiento, seguro.-Dame unos días para buscarlo en mis libros, Stiles.

-Eso está hecho, doc.-suspiró el joven, nuevamente con sueño.- Avísame en cuanto sepas algo, por favor.

Deaton le despidió nuevamente ocupado en el gato y Stiles se fue a su casa, a ver si podía dormir otro poco. Menos mal que aún estaba de vacaciones veraniegas, que si no…

 

Stiles se siguió sintiendo muy raro junto al Sourwolf y comenzó a evitar el paquete, y sus reuniones, con diversas excusas que sonaban a la clara mentira que era, pero Scott, ocupado en su nuevo amor Kira, lo dejó pasar y el resto de la manada, respetó su espacio, porque un Stiles infeliz era un Stiles maquiavélico y genio del mal…y realmente los asusta a morir, Lydia incluida aunque lo niegue con todo su ser. Erika había arrancado una confesión borracha de la muchacha de pelo de fresa, por supuesto.

Hasta que después de cuatro días más de agonía y malestar, Deaton lo llamó para que fuera a su clínica, después de la jornada laboral, por supuesto. El joven de ojos melados se comió las uñas durante tres horas hasta que llegó el momento. Cogió su fiel y dulce Jeep, y se saltó más de tres normativas de tráfico para llegar a la clínica. Un paseo que debía durar 25 minutos, se lo hizo en doce y medio…si su padre se enterara, castigo seguro.

En cuanto entró por la puerta empezó a sentirse mareado. Se ahogó durante unos minutos en un extraño olor familiar, hasta que se desmayó. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, y se sentía como flotando entre nubes blancas y cielos despejados. El olor conocido del incienso y un toque de cactus Peyote le inundó los sentidos, el chillido de un águila le hizo caer, y caer.

 

Él era el siguiente candidato a guardián del templo de la diosa de la luna, Ix ´chel, consorte del gran uno, Itzamná. Conocía todos los bailes y las ceremonias adecuadas, todo gracias a su padre que era el actual guardián del templo de la luna. Él, llamado Yaxkin (Sol nuevo), elegido por su madre ya fallecida en broma con su padre. Porque el honor de ser guardián del templo pasaba de padres a hijos, y era un oficio respetado y muy sagrado.

Se hizo muy amigo, desde bebé, de un niño y una niña. El niño era bueno y noble como un pequeño cachorro de jaguar y la niña tan hermosa como una diosa, y eran los mejores amigos. Era costumbre no dar su verdadero nombre hasta su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, así que se conocían por apodos elegidos por ellos mismos, con el beneplácito de los padres de todos. 

Yaxkin eligió un nombre realmente ridículo según los demás, Stell, algo inventado de una palabra que su madre conocía, Stella, que según ella significaba estrella.

Su amigo eligió Diego por escucharlo al padre Domingo, que había venido a quedarse con ellos predicando sobre un solo Dios, algo que a Stell le resultaba inconcebible. Había muchos más, un solo dios no podía haber creado la maravilla de la vida.

Su amiga eligió el nombre de Itzel, un nombre de ángel para una diosa, según pensaba Stell.

Los amaba como si fueran sus hermanos. Pero no eran ni siquiera parientes, pero daba igual, su amistad fue buena, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Itzel se unió al templo del Dios serpiente y junto otras sacerdotisas aprendices, hablaban de hechizos de sabiduría para conocer el verdadero amor predestinado. Diego y él las miraban con desdén…y un poco de miedo.

Y así fueron pasando los años, y un día cumplió catorce años. Sus dos amigos ya se habían casado y tenían sus propios hijos, pero él no quería que su padre le concertara ningún matrimonio, y los vecinos ya habían empezado a chismorrear sobre su desobediencia. Se sentía mal solo en pensar en casarse con alguna mujer.

Así que, un día, decidió irse al templo del Dios Serpiente dónde su amiga era ya una de las sacerdotisas principales, y pedirle consejo, medio en serio, medio en broma. Ella le miró muy seriamente y le aconsejó acostarse en un camastro hecho de hojas y pieles, mientras preparaba incienso y algunas otras hierbas para ponerlas en algunas brasas que recogió del fuego sagrado, fuego que jamás se podría apagar en ninguno de los tempos, so pena de castigo de los dioses. Luego juntó varias hierbas que Stell conocía y algo extraño que no reconoció y lo juntó en un cuenco de barro, luego indicó al joven para que se acostara en un pequeño lecho de hojas, y lo dejó solo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

El sueño comenzó a llenar todo el ser de Stell y cayó, cayó y cayó al vacío.

Se encontró en un lugar desconocido, lleno de árboles y vegetación. Miró hacia el cielo y la puesta de sol le ofreció sus últimos rayos de luz, poco a poco la oscuridad llenó toda su visión. Él se asustó un poco pero escuchó un retumbar lejano y todo se llenó de tambores.

Mirando a su alrededor se sorprendió al ver a su lado un hombre viejo, con ojos blancos, aparentemente ciego y con un tocado de plumas.

-No temas joven guardián. Nada de daño ocurrirá en mi presencia. He venido porque me has convocado, así que dime lo que buscas.

Stell tragó saliva y se armó de valor para hablar. La presencia del hombre desconocido que sabía que era un Dios, le asustaba un poco.

-Estoy buscando consejo, honorable anciano.-tartamudeó Stell.-Consejo sobre cómo encontrar mi amor verdadero, y no caer en un grave error, por causas ajenas a mi voluntad.

El hombre lo miró largamente con esos enigmáticos ojos blancos, Stell sostuvo su mirada con valentía y el sonar de los tambores comenzó a repicar en un crescendo, coincidiendo con su corazón.

-Encontrarás tu amor, Yaxkin, en la tierra más fértil de la selva y rodeado de las bendiciones de la primavera y será todo lo que habías soñado y más, pero ten cuidado, un paso en falso y todo a tu alrededor se derrumbará.

Y luego desapareció ante sus ojos, dejándole solo y confundido. Los tambores parecía que aullaban a su alrededor y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle del retumbar. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo del bosque, desmayado.

El hombre de ojos blancos volvió a aparecer y se arrodilló junto al joven caído, tocando sus ojos, su cabeza y su corazón, mientras un águila chilló en la lejanía.

-Así que este es tu elegido, Itzamná.

El ahora conocido como Itzamná, El dios principal, el uno, creador de toda vida, se volvió y su adorada esposa, Ix ´chel, hermosa y joven eternamente, junto con un descontento Dios Serpiente, que estaba molesto por el uso de su identidad.

Los ojos blancos y el cuerpo anciano del dios se borraron en un segundo, y un bello y joven dios quedó en su lugar. El Dios Serpiente se esfumó en una rabieta silenciosa, dejando a los dos dioses creadores solos.

-Si, es mi elegido para tu elegido, mi reina.

-Ese es mío también, mi rey. Es el guardián de mi templo en esta zona.

-Lo sé, pero yo mismo lo creé antes de su nacimiento, es la última esperanza para nuestros hijos. Si eligen con sabiduría y conocimiento, la era de los mayas no caerá ante el enemigo, si no, la edad de oro de este imperio caerá, y nosotros nos iremos hacia un nuevo mundo, lejos de esta tierra.

-¿De verdad abandonaremos a nuestros hijos, mi rey?-suspiró tristemente la diosa.

-No, mi reina, no los abandonaremos, ellos nos abandonarán por un dios extranjero, sólo quedarán los fieles y serán pocos, muy pocos, y si nos quedamos aquí, desapareceremos. Por eso nos iremos a la dimensión que he creado para todos nosotros.

-¿Y esos pocos que quedan, mi rey, podremos aconsejarlos? No puedo soportar abandonar a mis hijos.

-Claro mi reina, apareceremos en sus sueños, pero no podremos bajar nuevamente en cuerpo, porque podríamos desvanecernos en el mismo aire. Sabes que nunca dejaría abandonados a nuestros hijos, mi reina.

El rey y la reina de los dioses mayas, se desvanecieron en silencio. 

 

Cuando despertó, Stell recordaba partes de su visión, las más importantes.

-En la tierra más fértil de la selva y rodeado de las bendiciones de la primavera.-suspiró.

El frío del invierno aún permanecía y aún quedaban varias lunas antes de que el momento llegara, así que se levantó de su improvisado lecho, le dio las gracias a su amiga, que sonrió y le dejó ir sin preguntas, y comenzó a planear su exploración de la selva que no conocía, ya que él no era cazador, sino aprendiz de sacerdote, y nunca había salido de su poblado.

 

Varios meses después, en el final de los fríos, Stell ya había explorado parte de la selva junto con otro aprendiz menor de su padre, el conocido como M´anik, otro de sus amigos más queridos.

El mismo día del término de la época de los fríos, Stell se escapó en la madrugada para ir en busca de dónde él creía que estaba su destino, aprovechando el viaje de su padre a una aldea cercana, en la fiesta de la luna llena, que sería en dos lunas.

Abrigado con su manto y algunas pieles, Stell caminó por la selva, mirando cauteloso a su alrededor por su un jaguar o cualquier bestia apareciera en su camino. Por suerte nada ocurrió, y no se le ocurrió ni por un instante que eso no era normal, que la selva que nunca se callaba, estaba silenciosa y embrujada.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un árbol enorme, con un agujero en su base…un agujero muy grande.

La curiosidad natural de Stell pudo más que él y se agachó para mirar en su interior, y se encontró con una pequeña gruta, hacia el fértil suelo. No se lo pensó ni por un instante, y se aventuró dentro.

Escalones excavados por las manos del hombre le llevaron hasta una cueva natural, hecha por los mismos dioses, lleno de árboles y flores…el lugar más fértil de la selva. ¡Lo había encontrado!

Miró con expectación a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes de un hombre desconocido, exótico y tan desnudo como el día que nació.

-Oh, vaya…-suspiró Stell.

Y así, en la tierra más fértil de la selva, rodeado de las bendiciones de la primavera, Stell perdió su corazón.

 

El exótico desconocido, como supo más tarde, después que la barrera del idioma que se interpuso entre ellos se redujo, se llamaba Teodoro, y era un soldado español. Había llegado a su país hace un tiempo y se había perdido en la selva, alejándose de su guarnición de exploración, luego un extraño animal lo había atacado. Lo siguiente que supo, era que había aparecido en esa cueva, completamente desnudo y desconcertado, para encontrarse con los ojos miel de otro desconocido. Y algo había llenado su corazón.

Amor a primera vista.

Doro, como prefería que le llamaran, volvió a su campamento, y volvía a escondidas, para reunirse con su amor, siempre cuando la oscuridad era casi total. Allí se enseñaron sus distintos lenguajes, Stell aprendió español bajo la mirada llena de paciencia de su amado, porque su lengua era imposible para Doro, aprendió palabras aquí y a allí, parte de sus costumbres, pero el intelecto de Stell le daba un verdadero don de lenguas. Y Doro fue el muy sorprendido guardián de su secreto, Stell tenía magia.

Allí consumaron su amor, su vida y su alma. En una ceremonia de unión, hecha por la amiga de Stell y con la presencia de su amigo, que era católico en secreto, y se casaron ante los ojos de sus dioses. Sus dos casi hermanos aprobaron su amor, pero sabían que si se conocía su secreto, sería su final, pero nada dijeron, porque el amor cegaba a su mejor amigo.

Así, a escondidas, se vieron durante varias estaciones, la primavera pasó al verano, el verano al otoño, y cuando los fríos volvieron a comenzar, es cuando todo se derrumbó. Justo cuando ya estaban planeando huir juntos y vivir en paz su amor.

M´anik, que amaba en secreto a Stell, le acosaba, y lo veía marcharse del poblado, así durante varias lunas, y siempre se marchaba en la oscuridad y llegaba al alba, así que un día le siguió y vió su encuentro con el usurpador español. Y el odio consumió su alma y su corazón.

Cuando Stell llegó al comienzo del alba, los guerreros del noble gobernador de su poblado le esperaban y le llevaron preso, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Allí fue torturado e interrogado, pero nada salió de sus labios. Nada le haría traicionar a su amado.

 

Sin embargo, Doro se enteró del sufrimiento de su amor, y la rabia llenó su visión. Dientes comenzaron a afilarse, el pelo llenó su cuerpo y garras destrozaron su ropa. La bestia misteriosa que le había atacado le había dado un regalo que hasta entonces había desconocido, y su lado animal lloraba por su compañero, su amado.

Así, escondido entre las sombras, escuchó los susurros de la gente del poblado de su Stell, sobre su traición a un maldito conquistador, ruina de su pueblo. En silencio siguió el dulce olor de su amado, y llegó hasta las oscuras mazmorras del palacio del gobernador, allí, su amado yacía roto, esperando su ejecución, al alba.

Doloridos ojos miel se encontraron con los ojos verdes de la bestia. Y Stell lo supo.

-Doro.

La bestia se volvió hombre.

-Mi amor…

Doro se acercó a su amado y lo abrazó con ternura, cuidando no agravar sus heridas. 

-Tenemos que escapar, mi amor.-suspiró el español.

-Es tarde, mi adorado, el veneno del acónito corre por mis venas, y soy un hombre muerto, Doro.

Doro se quedó helado y miró horrorizado a su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mi adorado? ¿Acónito?

-Si. M´anik me vendió al gobernador al descubrir que te amaba, mi adorado. Y mañana me lanzarán al volcán sagrado. Mi padre, para no causarme un dolor innecesario y ayudarme a no sufrir abrasado, me ha dado una poción de acónito, en cuanto pasen unas horas, el veneno llegará a mi corazón y me matará.

Desesperación llenó el corazón del español. Abrazó fuertemente a su amado, como intentando mantenerle con vida, y el abrazo le fue devuelto por Stell, que al menos tuvo el consuelo de ver por última vez a su amado.

Juntos estuvieron abrazados hasta que la noche comenzó a romperse. 

-Ha llegado el momento del adiós, mi corazón. Vete, y no mires atrás. Nos veremos en el más allá.-murmuró entre lágrimas Stell.

Doro sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos.

Pasos pesados se escucharon en el silencio, y una sonrisa dulce adornó los labios ya pálidos de Stell.

-Antes de que te vayas te voy a revelar mi nombre verdadero para que reces por mi alma a mis dioses y el tuyo, mi corazón.

Doro sabía que los verdaderos nombres eran sagrados para los mayas, así que, con el corazón herido, escuchó con atención.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Yaxkin.-dijo con una sonrisa y mirándole con amor.-Y ahora vete, y vive por ti y por mí. Sabes que mi amor te acompañará siempre. Por siempre y para siempre, mi Doro.

Doro se vió obligado al irse como por encanto, la extraña magia que procedía de su amado lo tuvo en trance hasta llegar a la selva, no muy lejos de la montaña sagrada donde la ejecución de su amado sería.

Pocos minutos después, cuando su compañero cruzó a la otra vida, su bono se rompió y un aullido desesperado llenó la selva.

Los reyes de los dioses miraron con impotencia como la envidia de uno de sus hijos escribió el final de la era de los mayas. 

A Doro, el dolor de la pérdida de su compañero le llevó a la rabia ciega, rabia que se convirtió en odio, que le hizo planear la caída de los salvajes que se llevaron a su amado, y en menos de un año el cruel destino de los mayas se cumplió.

 

Stiles se despertó con un sobresalto. Un grito apenas contenido en sus labios.

-Así que ya has despertado.-escuchó una voz conocida.

Stiles, lo miró en silencio, mientras todas las piezas fragmentadas que había visto en sus sueños se juntaron en su cabeza y la cautela que aprendió de la traición que había sufrido en su vida pasada por alguien que había conocido y amado

-Si, he despertado.-murmuró en la lengua que había conocido en esta vida, guardando celosamente su conocer de la lengua española y su dialecto maya, con el que había crecido cuando era Stell.

Deaton no le preguntó nada más pero se veía intrigado, Stiles le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, su TDHA parecía haberse fundido en la nada, y entonces el de ojos ámbar sólo supo que esa energía nerviosa había sido su magia, su chispa, escondida en su cuerpo y sin conexión con su alma hasta ahora. 

-Estoy mareado y muy confundido, doc, y ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que me pasó.-mintió suavemente Stiles, temblando violentamente.- ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Ha sido algo sobrenatural de nuevo? ¿Dónde está Scott entonces? ¿Alguien está herido?

Deaton lo miró con sorpresa y no pudo encontrar signos de engaño, el joven ante él le miraba verdaderamente asustado y muy confundido.

-No, no, tranquilo Stiles. No ha pasado nada, es sólo que hace unos días has venido en busca de mi ayuda, sobre unos extraños sueños que tenías y he preguntado a uno de mis mentores sobre cómo ayudarte con ese problema y me ha dado unas hierbas para ayudarte, pero veo que no ha tenido el efecto deseado.

Stiles le miró haciéndose el sospechoso, y Deaton le echó casi, murmurando para sí.

-Vuelve si te acuerdas de algo.

Stiles salió refunfuñando y pareciendo molesto, pero con su secreto celosamente guardado en el corazón.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, como por inercia se acercó a su portátil y buscó la canción que le había fascinado un mes atrás. Ahora sabía por qué.

Siento el palpitar de los tambores  
Como si supieran mi destino  
Es la luna que arde  
Es el presagio de la sangre en mi camino

Y así te encontré junto a las flores  
Como me lo dijo el adivino  
Que un día con tu amor  
Yo pintaría de dolor el paraíso

Y me fui perdiendo en tu perfume de canela  
Y en tus besos con sabor a laberinto  
Y ahora mismo nada me consuela  
Ni este cielo de acuarela  
Que hoy con lágrimas despinto

Ahhhh como me duele quererla tanto  
Ahhhh me volví adicto al veneno de sus labios

Siento el caminar de mis demonios  
Que van al compás de mis latidos  
No sé si tu amor es una extraña  
Bendición o es un castigo

Y me fui perdiendo en tu perfume de canela  
Y en tus besos con sabor a laberinto  
Y ahora mismo nada me consuela  
Ni este cielo de acuarela  
Que hoy con lágrimas despinto

Ahhhh como me duele quererla tanto  
Ahhhh me volví adicto al veneno de sus labios

Me volví adicto al veneno de sus labios

Siento el palpitar de los tambores  
Como si supieran mi destino  
Mi destino…

Ahora que Stiles recordaba el español que su amado le había enseñado, supo el porqué la canción le había fascinado, y lagrimas llenaron sus ojos color miel.

También ahora sabía el porqué se sentía extraño junto al Sourwolf, él era la viva imagen de su amado.

-Doro…

Y se dejó caer en su cama, llorando desesperado.

Stiles, más pronto que tarde, tuvo que dejar el refugio de su habitación y volver a su vida normal, o la vida que esperaban el mundo real. Si, vale, era un alma reencarnada, ¿y qué?

Su Doro estaba muerto siglos atrás, y ahora uno de sus descendientes, Derek, le recordaba a su amado.

Lo primero que había hecho después de conocer su vida pasada, había sido buscar en el gran archivo de internet a Teodoro Hernández, también supo que había sido el comienzo del final de su pueblo. Tristemente ellos se lo habían buscado, ahora recordaba las palabras que habían dicho los dioses cuando se desmayó en su visión, antes de conocer a Doro. 

Habían labrado su propio destino al sacrificarlo en su ignorancia de toda la situación, y su Doro había sido un hombre lobo, ahora lo sabía, la diosa de la luna, su diosa patrona, había sido la que le había dado su regalo, y traído a su vida, él había sido su compañero, también ahora lo sabía, y su muerte había roto el alma de su Doro, llenándolo de odio a la gente que le había robado a su amor.

Teodoro Hernández había sido su primer nombre, como lobo envejecía más lento que los seres humanos normales, y cuando al cabo de los años había notado que no envejecía, su nombre lo había cambiado a Teodor Hale. Quizás se había casado, tal vez por conveniencia, porque su sangre corría con fuerza en Derek, y junto a su tío lunático Peter y Cora, el legado de su Doro, continuaba.

Pero eso había sido su vida pasada, y Derek no era su Doro, aunque era su viva semejanza. Su trabajo ahora era cuidar del descendiente de su corazón.

También ahora conocía muchas más cosas, y su magia antes dispersa y errática, ahora era totalmente parte de su alma, ya completa. Siempre había sido ateo, no creía en Dios como otros de su edad, también ahora sabía por qué, porque su corazón y su alma eran de Ix ´chel y su esposo, el gran uno, Itzamná.

Su vieja religión ya era parte del pasado, pero su corazón siempre sería fiel a sus creadores, y la antigua magia de la luna, siempre sería parte de él. La luna para su lobo. Lobo que ya había perecido siglos atrás.

Nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero las limpió con suavidad, su corazón siempre permanecería enamorado de su lobo, por siempre y para siempre, pero en esta nueva vida, necesitaba un compañero, y no, no sería Derek, por mucho que se pareciera a su Doro, no era él. Y como no podría tener a su amor original, no le haría sombra con el Sourwolf.

Si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que su amado había estado embarazado cuando él murió, porque un lobo que pierde a su compañero, no puede volver a emparejarse.

 

Derek había notado algo raro sobre Stiles desde su odisea en el templo de México. También notó que poco a poco se había apartado de la manada. Nunca les negó su ayuda, es más, siempre que le llamaban o mandaban mensajes, siempre encontraba las soluciones a sus problemas, sean pixies, faes, ghouls o hasta un centauro que se había perdido en su bosque. Pero las pocas ocasiones que se juntaba con la manada, estaba en una calma sorpresiva, y por Scott supo luego que Stiles aparentemente había curado su TDHA.

Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró por accidente con el ámbar de Stiles, sintió que un rayo recorría su cuerpo, pese a que no se notara físicamente, y una parte de su alma, hasta entonces dormida, despertó.

 

En esa misma noche, el alma de Derek se reunió con dos personas desconocidas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos hermosos y misteriosos.

-Despierta, mi elegido.-dijo la mujer.-Ha llegado la hora de que recuerdes tu pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó confundido y un poco hosco.

Y con un movimiento de la delicada mano de la hermosa mujer, multitud de imágenes llenaron su cabeza. Y entonces despertó…y recordó.

El ataque del animal desconocido y su despertar en una gruta desnudo, mirando los ojos ámbar de un extraño.

La emoción llenando su cuerpo cuando se enamoró al instante de ese extraño exótico, de piel canela y lenguaje desconocido.

El cómo le enseñó español, para poder comunicarse correctamente, porque por señas no era suficiente, como su amor, que surgió a primera vista, creció hasta ser un maremoto.

Como se unieron ante los ojos de su dios y de los dioses de su amado.

Cómo se reunieron y planearon su vida en conjunto, haciendo el amor dulcemente todas las noches, mientras sus días se gastaban preparando su huída.

Y como todo se fue al infierno, cuando su amado fue arrestado.

Como su lobo despertó, ante su rabia y dolor, y cómo supo que a su amado le quedaban tan solo horas de vida.

De cómo su bono de compañero se rompió a la muerte de su amado, y su rabia llenó todo su ser.

También recordó la sangre y el fuego que resultó ser el final del pueblo de su amado, por su traición.

Y recordó que había intentado suicidarse, hasta que algo extraño dentro de su propio cuerpo le hizo cambiar de planes…estaba embarazado de su amor.

Cambió de nombre, dejó su familia atrás, y con otros que había mordido accidentalmente en la luna llena, comenzó su propio pueblo. Con el nacimiento de su hijo, y la llegada de los nietos, su pueblo comenzó a extenderse por todo el mundo.

Cómo murió a muy avanzada edad, y también como llamó a su amado hasta su último aliento.

Y luego, su nueva vida. También marcada por la traición, y con la viva imagen de su amado, Stell. 

Stiles era igualito a su amado. Su piel era blanca y pura, y no canela, pero sus ojos eran idénticos. Pero no era su amado. Quizás el padre de su amado había tenido otro hijo que se salvó de la masacre de los mayas, o quizás, los genes de su propio hijo y de su amado, habían logrado que uno de sus descendientes se pareciera a su amado, pero su Stell, su Yaxnik, nunca volvería. Nunca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Derek, lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que se durmió de puro agotamiento.

-Stell…

 

Continuará…


	2. Mi amor es tuyo siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que uso en este capítulo es de Ha Ash. Te quedaste en mí.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82ZGpuwagk

Así, los dos amantes reencarnados, que no sabían que su amado estaba cerca, intentaban sobrevivir.

Derek se escudó en su silencio, y al ser parco de palabras en esta vida, gracias a la traición de la cazadora, Kate Argent, que ahora sabía nunca había amado, porque su corazón siempre había sido de su amado, su corazón, su Stell.

Y Stiles, en su sonrisa que esconde sus sentimientos, siempre con ganas de ayudar y aconsejar, y siempre cuidando en silencio el legado de su Doro. Por siempre y para siempre, como sus votos habían sido.

Pasaron los meses. El verano terminó. Y comenzaron nuevamente las clases de Stiles, que hizo lo posible para concentrarse en sus estudios y hacer orgulloso a su papá. El otoño llegó y se fue, y el invierno estaba llegando a su fin. 

Derek fue a visitar a su hermana Cora por unos días, y su padre tuvo que irse a una reunión de los diputados de toda California, y como sheriff no podía negarse. Stiles se despidió con una sonrisa y le dijo a su padre que ya era casi mayor de edad, y que no necesitaba niñera, ya que su padre le quería dejar con la mamá de su mejor amigo Scott, Melisa McCall.

Stiles usó esa oportunidad inesperada para ir a despedirse de su amor. Sabía que nunca hubiera querido que sufriera por su culpa, como él tampoco, cuando su muerte le llevó de su lado. 

Aprovechando el fin de semana, y que Scott estaba ocupado con la manada y Kira, y sus demás amigos tenían una fiesta con los chicos populares de Beacon Hills, Stiles se fue hasta México de nuevo, y con un mapa actual y su memoria llegó hasta dónde había estado su poblado, ahora un tesoro nacional y turístico.

Compró un ramito hermoso de nomeolvides en una floristería cercana, usando el español que su Doro le había enseñado, ahora lengua en toda Latinoamérica, y comenzó a caminar hasta su gruta, rezando porque el tiempo hubiera protegido su escondite de la destrucción.

Cuando llegó a dónde estaba el árbol que protegía la ruta, se sorprendió al verlo aún en pie, y más cuando una barrera mágica le cortó el paso.

Su Doro había protegido su refugio antes de irse a otro lugar. Lágrimas llenaron su visión y su magia, que el sello protegía, le dejó pasar. 

Aunque Doro había sido levemente mágico, sólo pudo aprender ciertos sellos, siendo uno el que ahora le recibía con la cálida presencia de su amante muerto. Por un solo instante, pudo sentir a su Doro a su lado, su paciencia, calidez y amor.

-Por siempre y para siempre, mi amor.

Y así, con lágrimas en sus ojos y amor en su alma y corazón, Stiles entró para despedirse de su Doro sin saber que las ruedas del destino estaban en movimiento.

Derek se despidió de su hermana pequeña con un beso, y al entrar en su Camaro, recordó lo especial de esta época, en el final del invierno y al comienzo de la primavera se había reunido con su Stell, su corazón.

Y así los dos amantes, ahora reencarnados, estaban a punto de encontrarse de nuevo.

Stiles se paró a la entrada de la pequeña gruta que había sido su paraíso, todo estaba igual que recordaba, igual. Nada había cambiado, nada. Ni las pequeñas grietas en el techo de la gruta, que dejaban pasar la luz del sol y el agua muy necesario, ni el pequeño lago donde se bañaban después de hacer el amor, ni las flores, que ahora sabía que se llamaba orquídeas y eran de una variedad muy rara, las orquídeas tigre. Todo era igual que antes, pero ahora estaba sin su Doro.

Al llegar al lugar donde ambos habían tallado sus iniciales, un D y S. 

Cómo extrañaba a su Doro.

Stiles depositó frente a sus iniciales su ramillete de nomeolvides, y puso su ipod con la canción que había elegido para despedirse de su amado, de su todo, de su otra mitad, su compañero. El lobo para su papel de luna.

Justo cuando la canción comenzó, Derek entró en la gruta y se quedó helado al reconocer a Stiles en su lugar. Congelado e inmóvil, escuchó la canción que Stiles había elegido.

Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos  
Y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar  
Porque tu modo de mirar fue más que eso  
Fue nuestra forma de hablar

Porque al pensar en el pasado  
Sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás  
Por todo lo que encontrado,  
Te llevo siempre a mi lado

Porque te quedaste en mí  
Es que puedo vivir  
Ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir  
Y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos  
Y me dejaron soñar aún más  
Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos  
Con una entera complicidad

Porque al pensar en el pasado  
Veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar  
Por todo lo que he encontrado  
Te llevo siempre a mi lado

Porque te quedaste en mí  
Es que puedo vivir  
Ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir  
Y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

Porque te quedaste en mí  
Es que puedo vivir  
Ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir  
Y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

El silencio llenó la gruta. 

Derek quedó sin aliento al ver a Stiles arrodillarse y tocar la pared dónde él sabía que estaban sus iniciales talladas en la piedra.

-Por siempre y para siempre, mi amor.-escuchó decir a Stiles.-Juro que nunca te olvidaré, mi Doro.

Derek sintió que su corazón se paraba y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, asustando a Stiles…no, Stell. Su Stell.

Stiles se puso en guardia en un instante al oír el ruido desconocido y sus ojos relampaguearon naranja mientras llamaba a su magia. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a Derek casi tirado en el suelo y mirando como su hubiera visto un fantasma. 

Ahh, maldición, seguro que la gruta era ahora algo sagrado para los Hale, y ahora se iba a ver en problemas para explicar lo qué hacía allí.

-Derek, puedo explicártelo.-suspiró cansado Stiles. 

-¿En serio?-preguntó dudoso el Sourwolf que era descendiente de su Doro.

Stiles no se atrevía a mirar a Derek a los ojos, por temor a ponerse a llorar. Él era la viva imagen de su amado. Realmente esperaba encontrar un nuevo amor, que sabía nunca le haría olvidar a su Doro, pero al menos no querría morirse de pena, como ahora.

-Si, en serio. Pero antes, mejor nos vamos de este lugar.-dijo Stiles.- Espérame a la salida, por favor, tengo algo que hacer primero aquí.

Derek hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y fingió irse, por si su dolor al estar en la gruta y ver a Stiles le había hecho delirar, y estaba mezclando a Stell con Stiles.

Con el corazón acelerado, agudizó sus oídos.

-Es tan parecido a ti mi amor. –Escuchó hablar a Stiles, en español.-Te juro que es tu viva semejanza. Ahora nunca podré regresar, así que me voy a despedir de ti. Derek no es tonto y sabrá si vuelvo. Supongo que esta gruta quedó como un recuerdo de nuestro amor, mi corazón. Deseo haber podido envejecer a tu lado, pero nuestro destino estaba escrito desde nuestro nacimiento. Adiós mi lobo, mi compañero, la otra mitad de mi alma. Que los dioses estén siempre contigo, y esta vez nos logremos encontrar en la otra vida. Adiós, mi amado Doro. 

Derek ahora sabía que Stiles era Stell… ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? ¿Acaso es lo que los dioses de su amado habían querido decir en su sueño?

Al escuchar a Stiles caminar hacia la salida, Derek se preguntó qué hacer.

Su Stell era Stiles.

-Derek, te dije que me esperaras en la salida.-escuchó decir molesto a su amor.

Alzó sus ojos verdes sorprendidos y se topó con el ámbar de su compañero, y la chispa que había sentido en su primera vida recorrió su cuerpo, junto con el de Stiles si su cara fue una indicación.

-No, no, no.-Stiles chilló casi con miedo.- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Por qué, dioses, por qué? ¡Él no es mi Doro! No puedo tenerle como mi nuevo compañero, no puedo…

Y se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando amargamente.

-¿Stell?

Stiles contuvo el aliento, y levantó su mirada a los ojos verdes de Derek. ¿Ahora deliraba o qué?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Eres mi Stell, Stiles?

Uhhh Ohh, ahora Stiles comprendía. Estaba claramente o loco o soñando. Él se inclinaba por la segunda posibilidad. Realmente había sido extraño como su padre tuvo que irse a esa reunión si apenas previo aviso, dándole la oportunidad de venir al lugar donde más feliz había sido. Con una sonrisa, se permitió el lujo de seguir con el sueño, el sueño más dulce desde que había recordado todo.

-¿Así que tú eres mi Doro, Derek?

Y entonces sus labios se encontraron, sin llegar a saber si él se había levantado y lanzado a su amado, o si su amado se había arrodillado a su lado, pero no importaba porque sus besos eran tal y como recordaba, y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con familiaridad, despojándole de sus ropas y llevándole en brazos hasta el lugar dónde habían hecho el amor, siglos atrás.

Stiles le devolvió los besos con fervor, dando gracias a los dioses por el hermoso sueño que le habían enviado. Si existiera la magia como la de Harry Potter, el pondría la memoria de este sueño en un pensadero para recordarlo siempre.

Y cuando sus cuerpos fueron nuevamente uno, con Stiles bajo su Doro…aunque a veces intercambiaban posiciones, por supuesto, en el pasado era un día cada uno, nada de siempre abajo o siempre arriba, la igualdad y todo eso. Ahora sonreía para si en el recuerdo de su modo de pensar aún antes del internet y la wikipedia, sintiendo el calor que llenaba todo su ser al sentir a su amado entrando en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo virgen en esta vida, y se sorprendió al sentir un poco de dolor aún en sueños. 

Si, era un sueño perfecto. Pero las embestidas de su Doro, le impidieron pensar más, y se dejó llevar por su amor y pasión.

Más pronto que tarde, ambos cuerpos se estremecieron de pasión y un orgasmo sacudió todo su organismo.

-Te amo.-susurraron a la vez, como siempre habían hecho antes, y Stell se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia junto a su Doro. Un sueño dentro de otro sueño, pensó caprichosamente mientras se dormía, mientras Derek miraba asombrado a su compañero, nuevamente vivo, a su lado. Y el sueño le llevó también, pese a estar acostado junto al pequeño lago, en el frío y duro suelo.

 

Stiles se despertó envuelto en unos cálidos brazos y un cuerpo solido a su espalda. Y una extraña calma llenó su ser. 

-Puedo sentir las ruedas de tus pensamientos, Stell.-murmuró una voz en su oído.

-Cállate, Sourwolf.-respondió por inercia. Y luego se quedó helado, dándose la vuela

Así que no era un sueño, todo había ocurrido realmente, su Doro estaba vivo, reencarnado a su lado.

-¿Doro?-musitó con reverencia, tocando suavemente los labios sonrientes de su amado. Sus ojos ámbar mirando con adoración a los verdes de su compañero.

-Por siempre y para siempre, mi corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este no es el fin. He creado una serie para seguir con la historia. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
